Umaru and Ebina-chan
"Umaru and Ebina-chan" (うまると海老名ちゃん Umaru to Ebina-chan is the second episode of the Himouto! Umaru-chan anime. It was produced by Doga Kobo and Sentai Filmworks. Summary Late at night, Taihei is seen returning home form work, exhausted and a bit grim over the impending requests Umaru will lay on him as soon as he steps in the door. However, much to Taihei's surprise, upon entering the house he is happily greeted by Umaru wearing her "outside face". After a few questions, Taihei learns that Ebina is visiting and is warned by Umaru not to let her find out about her double life. Taihei then enters the main room and is astonished to see that Umaru has cleaned it and removed all traces of her true, selfish self. Taihei then tells Ebina that she is welcome to come over any time, hoping to see more of Umaru acting civil as she had that day. After some studying and dinner, Ebina heads home and Umaru immediately reverts to her indoor mode, drinking cola and squealing over the bliss of waiting so long. Umaru then stops her festivities and looks toward her brother, wondering if he will yell at her. Internally, Taihei decided not yell at Umaru and tells her to drink her cola from a cup, because she had cleaned the house that day, only to find every bit of mess from earlier shoved into a closet. Below, Ebina fawns over how nice Umaru's brother is while the two fight over cleaning and wasabi above. Sunday morning, Umaru is up playing online games after an all nighter. Tired, she complains how no one is ever on so early in the morning and that she has nothing to do until the Sunday morning anime block. She then notices Taihei sleeping peacefully and wonders if he looks so happy due to the fact that he's been coming home from work looking like a zombie. Umaru notes that it's his first day off in awhile and, after little thought, decides to wake him up and screams at him that it's time for work. Taihei then screeches and wakes up, glaring at Umaru. She then tries to persuade him to play games with her until Sunday morning anime comes on but is denied as Taihei rolls over to go back to sleep. Umaru then again tries to wake him up and fails. She then decides to let him sleep for 30 minutes but he denies her and says to leave him alone. Umaru then plots to creep Taihei out by appearing to sleep with her outside face on but, in the end, falls asleep for real. He then realizes that Umaru has been playing one player games recently and decides to play with her later on in the day. However, after they sleep Umaru yells at him for letting her miss the morning and afternoon anime blocks. Awhile after, Umaru and Ebina walk to school and are handed a flier for a big rock paper scissors contest, with the winning prize being a cat shaped body pillow. That night, Umaru excitedly runs up to Taihei with the flier and is able to convince him to participate in the event. The day of the contest, Taihei gets after Umaru for calling it an emergency and says that he turned down a weekend shift for it. She then tells him it is important to take time off and that she wanted to spend some time with him, right before running off to the events second location and leaving him at the first one. At the event, Taihei is rather displeased that he was deceived by Umaru. After a few rounds, Taihei makes it to the finals and faces off against a very flustered Ebina. Later, the two walk home together as Taihei, victorious, carries his prize. He then see's a shy look on Ebina's face and wonders if she had really wanted the prize. Taihei then offers to give it to her and, although she declines at first, Ebina accepts it and the two part ways at the apartment building. Umaru then appears behind him, angry, and reveals that she saw him win the contests after she lost right away. Umaru then continues to yell at him for giving the cat pillow away while Ebina snuggles it inside her apartment, thinking of how nice Taihei is. A few days later, Umaru receives the same nekolumbus cat pillow in the mail, at her brothers expense. Umaru later realizes that a new game, 'Last Fantasy 15' (A parody of final fantasy) is available now and asks Taihei to buy it for her but is denied. The two later go grocery shopping and Umaru devilishly plans to throw a tantrum in public to make him buy her the game, until they run into Ebina. Taihei then offers to buy Ebina lunch to prevent Umaru from throwing a tantrum in public, knowing she won't do so in Ebina's presence. The three then receive their food Ebina reveals that she has never eaten at a family restaurant as she mostly just cooks at home. Umaru then offers to put some ketchup on Taihei's omelet rice and with it, writes game nao with a small drawing of a bear. Ebina then continues to chat with Taihei while Umaru tries to get him to notice her subliminal desires for the game. Umaru continues to try to get Taihei attention but is repeatedly ignored; this leads her to loose herself and being throwing a tantrum. Umaru yells at Taihei, jumps on him, and demands constantly that he buy her the game before calming down and returning to her outside face, embarrassed. Both of them look towards Ebina, terrified at what her reaction to such a scene would be, only to realize that she was too focused on her the city restaurants food to notice Umaru's drastic character change. The three later walk home together and Ebina congratulates Umaru on, in the end, receiving the game she wanted. Another morning, Ebina waits outside the apartment building for Umaru to walk to school. As she waits, Ebina remembers being with her family a year ago in Akita and discussing her soon to come move to Tokyo. Her parents try to convince her not to go and live in Tokyo, but Ebina states that she wants to go to school there. Later, Ebina sits on the plane to Tokyo and worries about the things her parents told her, thinking that people will call her a country bumpkin and that she is a careless sort, but she continues to tell herself she'll be okay. Ebina then looks around and notices that many people are staring at her, but tries to convince herself that she is only imagining it. At the Tokyo airport, she again notices people staring at her and tries to figure out why until she hears someone comment that she has a very large bust. She then begins to tear up, noticing that a lot of people have been staring at her and yet none of them will look her in the eyes. As she arrives at her new apartment building, she meets Taihei passing by. He greets her and looks her directly in the eyes, much to Ebina's joy. After a brief pause, Ebina states that she has just moved in and the two introduce themselves. After reminiscing with these memories, Ebina is greeted outside by Umaru and Taihei and she becomes very flustered. Umaru then tells her that they are going to be late and runs off as Ebina tries to speak with Taihei but is much to embarrassed. She is again nudged on by Umaru and the two run off to school together. Category:Episodes Category:Anime